


Do It For Her

by Bhishak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could get dark, M/M, May get depressing, Walkers, graphic discriptions at times, hurt comfort, may or may not be love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Their are risks to caring for a baby during the zombie apocalypse.





	Do It For Her

A bright flash of lightning lit up the dark sky as a loud thunder rumbled through the clouds. A harsh rain poured from the sky as Rick looked out the prison's bard window. Sighing he walked away from the window, rubbing the back of his neck he wandered down the stair way with a heavy heart. 

Just before the storm had hit Daryl had left the prison to find some food for his daughter Judith. That was half an hour ago, and there was still no sign of his return. Dragging his feet Rick opened the gate and left the cell block to stand at the blocks front door. When he got there he stared at the front gates through the small glass window. Another flash of lightning lit the sky, rubbing his arm Rick shifted from one foot to the other as he waited. 

Daryl was on his bike driving through the heavy rain with a full backpack tied to his person. Turning a corner he saw a heard of walkers stumbling across the street. Coming to a screeching stop his bike slid out from underneath him. The air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs as his back slammed into the cement street. 

Stunned from the fall he groaned in pain, his attention was brought back to reality the second a walker tried to bite his face off. Kicking the walker off of himself Daryl struggled to stand on his own two feet, his back was killing him. Grunting he grabbed some of the food that had fallen out of his backpack and regrettably abandoned his bike to the walkers. 

Running down the side walk Daryl found it hard to breath the farther he ran. Grabbing at his chest he gasped for air as he frantically looked around for a place to lay low. Looking around his eyes landed on an abandoned library a few blocks ahead of him. Taking a deep breath he booked it to the front doors, as soon as he got through the doors he started to barricade himself inside. Backing away from his make shift barricade he could hear the horrid moaning just outside the building.

Looking around Daryl clutched his chest in pain as he stumbled around the library. There were books scattered all over the floor, some were whole while others were ripped open. Shelves were knocked over and the tables were all flipped, it looked like a massacre had taken place. Wandering over he grabbed a chair from behind the lobbies front desk. 

Groaning he struggled to sit down, he was definitely sure he broke something when he fell. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. The pain in his back had spread to his chest making it hard for him to breath properly. 

The storm outside grew louder as the rain seemed to slam into the roof of the building, a loud bang of thunder made him jump five feet off his chair. Eyes wide he took a few shaky breaths."Son of a bitch,"he muttered to himself. Moving the backpack into his lap he hugged it tightly against himself. Shaking he started to feel cold as his soaking wet cloths clung to his frame. 

His grip tightened around his backpack, he has to get out of this alive. Judith desperately needs the food he found. Grunting Daryl stood from the chair and made his way around the building, looking for another exit. A smile spread across his face when he spotted a door, with caution he took a few steps towards it. He slowly creaked the door open, seeing no walkers around he exited the building.


End file.
